


You're gonna carry that weight

by Wintertorta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Introspection, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintertorta/pseuds/Wintertorta
Summary: [ Major danganronpa 1 and light danganronpa 2 spoilers! ]Makoto Naegi was the ultimate lucky student, the ultimate hope.But the killing game had done nothing but show how these titles were just fake.





	You're gonna carry that weight

Makoto Naegi was the ultimate lucky student, the ultimate hope.  
But the killing game had done nothing but show how these titles were just _fake._

_Could he really call himself the ultimate lucky student?_  
_Could he really be called by everyone the ultimate hope?_  
These were the questions that Makoto often asked himself, since when the killing game was ended, since when Junko was defeated.  
He kept having trouble sleeping, the weight of the innocent lives that he was carrying was too heavy and it prevented him from falling asleep. The few hours of sleep were full of nightmares, full of memories that he wasn’t able to forget, that he _couldn’t_ forget. The awful and suffering deaths of his classmates were the protagonists of his memories. The exhausting feeling of guilt was what awakened him everytime. 

_Why?_  
Makoto kept asking himself.  
Why was he alive? Why did he have to keep on living? Why him and not his classmates?  
How could he call himself the ultimate lucky student if all the people he cared about were dead?  
How could he be called by everyone the ultimate hope if all the people he cared about were dragged into despair?  
How could his friends, his classmates who survived with him, even feel hope because of him?

Makoto had thought about suicide. It was a choice that he had often declined, but with the passage of time it started becoming natural to keep thinking about it.  
The weight that he was carrying was _too_ heavy, the sense of guilt kept dragged him into that direction. Maybe only with his death he would finally manage to _forgive_ himself for not being able to save everybody.  
But there was one thing, one thought that keep preventing him from killing himself: the realization that this is what Junko wanted him to do. This was the direction that Junko wanted him to follow. The direction of _despair._ The realization that in this way he would have abandon all his friends who believe in him.  
Makoto had reached the point where he had to _pretend_ to be the ultimate hope. For his friends. For the justice of his dead classmates. For _himself._  
The weight that he was and had to keep on carrying _for the rest of his life._ A story that he had to tell, that everybody needed to know and not forget.  
He couldn’t just run away from the weight that he had do drag. He couldn’t just be a coward. _He couldn’t do this to his classmates._

And maybe it’s because of the weight that he was carrying, of the sense of guilt that kept him awake all night, of the memories that he couldn’t forget, that when he saw for the first time the Remnants of Despair he felt… _exposed._  
Something inside of Makoto pulled apart his sense of guilt.  
Something inside of Makoto gave him _hope._  
The hope of saving these people.  
People who were once students, just like _him._  
People who, for some strange reasons, reminded him _a lot_ of his old classmates.

And maybe it’s because they reminded him a lot of his old classmates that Makoto decided to save them. To try to help them. To give them… _hope._  
And maybe because in this way he would finally be able to _keep carrying that weight._  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my fanfiction!  
> This is the first time I write a story in english, so please let me know if there any mistakes!  
> Have a good day :>


End file.
